


Infiltration

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week Day One: TeamworkRuby and Weiss can't let the nefarious Cinder Fall attain a Relic, and after losing her place as heiress of the Schnee Steamworks Company, Weiss can't afford to outbid her in the auction.Which means it's time for a bit of teamwork.





	Infiltration

“This is a bad idea,” Weiss said firmly.

Ruby grinned at her, pushing her goggles up to her forehead, revealing the only clean spot on her otherwise soot smeared face. Sometimes it was a struggle not to simply grab Ruby and drag her kicking and screaming to the closest bathtub, and yet somehow her grease and soot stains had transitioned from 'unacceptable' to 'adorable' in her mind. It was a concrete sign of her dwindling mental state, she was certain.

“Come on, Weiss, name just one of my plans that was a bad idea!” Ruby said.

“Well, there was the time that you decided to add extra phlogiston to the our airship's engines to see if we could go faster, rather than exploding in a fireball… which I would've told you would happen and was, in fact, _exactly_ what happened,” Weiss ticked off on her fingers. “Or the time that you thought we could avoid an entire squadron of Beowolf autogyros by flying into that canyon… which turned out to be full of those giant bat monsters. Oh! Let's not forget the time that you decided to challenge-”

“Okay, okay!” Ruby pouted. “I said name _one_ time…”

Weiss sighed. “Look, we're already here… I suppose we might as well _try_ to get it.”

Ruby rebounded with a grin. “Don't worry, Weiss! Before you know it you're going to be saying 'wow Ruby, you have great plans after all, and I'm sorry I ever doubted your brilliance!'.”

“I'd sooner die,” Weiss said casually as she adjusted her sword, making sure that the integrated revolver was loaded and moved smoothly.

“Oh, sorry, you can't take that with you,” Ruby said, snagging Myrtenaster.

“Excuse me?!” Weiss objected.

“Remember, security won't let anyone bring weapons inside,” Ruby said. “They'd notice your sword in a second.”

“I don't see you leaving that hunk of brass you haul around behind,” Weiss grumbled.

Ruby reached back and patted her over-engineered sniper rifle, which was folded up to make carrying easier. “Shh… the mean lady didn't really mean it, Crescent Rose! She's just angry that she doesn't have an awesome weapon like you.”

“I'll have you know Myrtenaster-”

Ruby cut her off with a quick kiss, before pulling her goggles back down and putting Weiss sword on her back. “Come on, we don't have much longer before they'll auction off the artifact, and we can't let Cinder get ahold of it!”

“Fine,” Weiss grumbled as she adjusted her beautiful white dress, making sure that their infiltration hadn't dirtied or ruffled it too much. Once she was sure that she looked like a proper socialite she pointed dramatically at Ruby. “Remember… if you're late I won't have the money to pay for that oversized lantern, and they'll put _me_ on the auction block to make up for it. So you'd better not get distracted!”

“Aye, aye, ma'am!” Ruby said with a salute.

“Hmph,” Weiss grumbled, before climbing back down the side of the building as Ruby scurried higher, looking for her entrance. Weiss took another moment to once again ensure that she was looking her best, before strolling boldly to the front doors. She almost made it past the two guards out front with sheer boldness and a disdainful look for the working class before one of them finally stopped her when she was already inside.

“Wait!” he sounded like he'd been gargling granite, which to be fair was probably caused by all of mechanics he'd had installed. Even dressed up in a tuxedo with full tails and a top hat he looked more like a patchwork golem more than a human being… or faunus, as the case may have been, given his horns. “Where is your invitation?”

“I've already presented it,” Weiss snorted. “I simply stepped out for a bit of fresh air.”

“I need to see it,” he growled.

Weiss drew herself up and crossed her arms, summoning up everything she'd learned as a spoiled teenager about getting her way. “Do you know who I am?”

“I won't 'til I see the invitation.”

“The nerve!” Weiss said. “I-

“-am with me,” a voice drawled smoothly. “Let her pass, gentlemen.”

Weiss stiffened for a moment, before recovering with a disdainful sniff. “Cinder. It's been too long.”

The woman smiled darkly, her eyes burning like coals. “Not nearly long enough, I should think. Last time we met you were trying to stab me with your little sword."

Weiss was really getting tired of people poking fun at Myrtenaster. Ruby she could accept, but not Cinder Fall. “If you'd like to continue where we left off we could find somewhere more private.”

Cinder chuckled. “Oh no, as entertaining as your dying screams would be, we both know why we're here. The Relic is mine, and you and your grubby little team of street rats aren't going to stop me this time. Even you wouldn't be bold enough to rob Hei Xiong's Auction… at least not while me and my associates are keeping an eye on you.”

Mercury walked up behind her, his clockwork brass legs ticking ominous as the springs coiled, obviously ready to lash out at her at the slightest provocation, and Emerald moved to her other side, all too observant gaze locked on her.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “If you're through showing off how many cut rate minions you've wasted silver on, can we get to the auction? I've got some bidding to do.”

The auction was held in a gorgeous opera house, one that brought back old, mixed memories of her time touring before she found herself wrapped up with her dolt of a partner and a few other imbeciles on a race to stop the White Fang from burning all of Vale using air ships and newly developed phlogiston bombs. It was hard to believe that years later they would still be working together, especially given how rough of a start they'd had.

Weiss worked hard to keep the villainous trio distracted with a combination of annoying banter and subtle movements that almost looked like she was preparing to make a move, even after they were seated. All three didn't take their eyes off of her, barely noticing anything around them as they were sure that she was going to be involved in the attempt on the Relic.

That was the plan, of course, Weiss thought smugly as she accepted a flute of champaign being offered by a smartly dressed Blake, who'd left her ears uncovered to really sell the servant look, before she made brief eye contact with Yang, who was standing guard near the stage. Weiss still wasn't sure what the blonde had on Hei Xiong, or Junior as she called him, but it had been enough to let her have that level of access.

Between Yang and Blake infiltrating undercover, her obvious entrance and upcoming bidding war keeping the bad guys distracted, and Ruby sneaking around in the catwalks Weiss had sketched out from memory, the Cinder didn't stand a chance of stopping Team RWBY.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to take a brief break from writing my main story to do White Rose Week (I will still be be posting, however, so don't worry!).
> 
> This is for Day One, Teamwork, a short tease of a Steampunk universe.


End file.
